A new life
by vippietenchou
Summary: one friend looking for her best friends father until in his lab both best friends fell into a time machine leaving both their brothers behind They come to the period where Samurai's were still existing, They meet new people and possibly love is in the air everything is so fun until what they thought was the future but ends up being something else
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so don`t critic me so hard please enjoy it :D

I will discontinue if the reviews are bad ^^

* * *

**"knock knock"**  
One of the twins said "otou-san?" but the other said nothing and ran to the door and opened it "OTO-oh it's just you Hikari" the twin slumped

"How rude Kaoru I wanted to come by and give you and Chizuru some company" Kaoru shrugged while a girl who looked just Kaoru said "Hi Hikari, Thanks for stopp-" "Did you find your father yet?"  
I interrupted "theres one place we haven't look and its his laboratory but the problem is that we can't in" "use force, DUH!" I yelled " I have alot of experience in kendo and karate" she said proudly "fine, follow us"

"OMG, This door is made of metal" I yelled "c-can you break it down Hikari we couldn't break it down because kaoru's too weak" "OI DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME" Kaoru simply yelled "SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE"  
I Barked ,

I closed her eyes and started fisting the door about a few hundred time before it fell down,  
She smiled satsified but the smile faded when she saw no one inside the lab but her curiousity went to a big machine

"Whats this" she asked "looks like a bed, I`m kinda exhausted" I lied down and Chizuru ran up to her and said "FATHER SAID TO NEVER TOUCH THAT MACHINE" she landed on my body and the last thing they both heard was Kaoru's "NOOO"

I fell thump to the floor, it wasn't a floor as I thought it felt too rough to be the floor she opened her eyes and everything was so dark and cold luckily I was wearing my brother's kimono which was really warm and protected me from the random fall on the other hand Chizuru was in her school uniform and she's unconcious so I piggy banked her but stopped when she heard a noise and she saw men with white hair and red eyes "AHHH" threw Chizuru somewhere hidden but in my sight I was scared but luckily I knew karate so did a few moves but they creatures were too fast for me one of the men sliced her stomach but due to her quick reflexes she moved but was still injured she fell to the floor and just looked at the unhuman look creature until both of them fell down she gasped as a beautiful man with black hair said

You move, You die Got it?" the moment he said those words she fainted due to loss of blood

"Hikari, Hikari"  
"what onii-san give me a few more minute"  
I mumbled weakily as Chizuru was about to say something the shoji behind her opened reaveling a men in his 30's or 40 perhaps?  
"I see your friend is sleeping still, well wake her up we need to talk" Chizuru sighed and nodded and slapped me on her cheek and her eyes flutter open " Ow, I feel so weak ugh" Chizuru just said " here lean on me let's just follow this man"  
and he wants us to talk to his friends"

as the shoji opened there where plenty of men younger than 30 Chizuru sat like a gentle lady while staring at to beautiful guy that threatened her last night I scoffed then looked around the room and caught my eye with a man with beautiful blue eyes he was handsome the man stared at me causing me to blush and I sat like how all the other man sat A man who looked like the most respected here said "I'm Kondou Isami, and th-" "OI Kondou-san you don't need to give out information about us we need information from them first" said the guy with beautiful black hair

What are your names?" said a guy with glasses which to me made him look nerdy "M-mine i-is Y-Y-Yuki-kimura Chizu-zuru" said chizuru shyly "Yukimura huh" a man with a low pony tail on his right shoulder said aloudand " My name is Tsuka Hikari" me staring at Chizuru with evil eyes Chizuru flinched " Tsuka-san And Yukimura-san Welcome to the shisengumi! " I was about to say something but Hijikata yelled out "if you want to accept them you have to test them and make them keep the promise about what happened tonight"  
"I promise, But one thing isn't the shinsengumi in the Edo period" I said confused a young man around my age joked and said "duh what do you think this is 2012?" I just said

" W-well I'm from there" the whole group of men laughed I yelled out " IT'S TRUE DO YOU EVER SEE PEOPLE WEARING WHAT CHIZURU IS WEARING NOW? well this kimono was from my brother " The room got silent the beautiful man with black hair said with a fierce look in his eyes "prove it""FINE" I yelled "Hijikata Toshizo's family was working with medicine, Kondou Isami's Family were farmers and Okita Souji's Family er no He only has his sister left and left in Koudou's Dojo I read this based on what Nagakura Shipanchi wrote to a author and you guys make rasetsu with a guy named Yukimura Koudou" Chizuru blinked hard and said "BUT THATS MY FATHER'S NAME how can he be here in the past unless" "he used the machine you and

I went through and stayed in the past " " fine I will let you stay here is the boy over there can fight" "Tell me all your names first before I fight" I grinned "okay lets restart this I'm Kondou Isami that man with the long black hair is Hijikata Toshizo,  
the very silent one is Saito Hajime, The one with redish brownish hair is Okita Souji, the one about you age is Toudou Heisuke,  
the one with red hair is Harada Sanosuke, the one with glasses is Sannan Keisuke , the one with the badana is Nagakura Shinpachi and the one who brought you here is Inoue Genzaburo" "let's fight now Hijikata-san and Chizuru stop staring at him do you love him HUH? Huh?" Chizuru shook out of her stare and blushed " I wasn't staring" I winked at her and she turned red as a tomato

"EHHH?"  
I screamed "We're using real katana's can't we just stick to normal bamboo? someone can die!" " I was joking here " Okita Smirked while I gave the death stare at him Kondou asked me who I wanted to pick I said "Saito Hajime usually the quiet ones are weak" I said proudly

Saito stood up and said "here come at your full power" Saito was left-handed which gives him a bit of advantage but I charged at him and was knocked on the floor and he hit my wound and blood started spilling out "HIKARI-CHAN" I heard Chizuru scream "you guys look away I need to tend her injuries" Chizuru said madly "why she's a guy wait you said herso she's a girl? she doesn't even look like one" Heisuke shocked "TURN AWAY" Chizuru screamed at the top of her lungs and the man did as they told and Chizuru tended to my injuries and told them to turn around Saito spoke up " I will take care of her since I did this" "but she's a girl" chizuru slowly said "Wait her wounds are healing" Hijikata said "but thats not possible" sannan curiously said "anyways I'll take care of her"  
Saito said while picking her up and walked out to his room "what's wrong Chizuru" Hijikata said worriedly "it's just that when something this happens Kaoru would scold her for being so careless" she kept crying so loud so Hijkata got tired of listening and chopped her neck and brought him to his room

**meanwhile at Saito's room**

"Souji I know youe there come in""Oh Hajime I knew you would find me!" Okita said with a very high pitch voice "So this one suits your fancy huh" Okita said with a big smirk on his face"I Injured her I take care of her that's it" Saito said with a very monotone voice Okita could've sworn he saw Saito's face turning red

**Later at Hijikata's room**

"Gomen Chizuru I hate it when Girls cry its hurts me"  
the shoji opens revealing Harada "Oi Hijikata I never thought that Hikari was a game she's pretty cute I think I like her more than Chizuru well I guess you don't agree don't you Hijkata" "W-what are you saying Harada? I just can't stand it when girls cry " Hijikata was stuttering "Hai hai" Harada laughed while leaving

**In the morning**

Where am I? I thought to myself my eyes scanned the room till it fell on a body sleeping body of Saito's and all of last night's events came back to me I remember that Saito carried me out of the room but I slept on his bed?! as I left she heard a voice "you don't need to leave its fine" pretending not to her him I left and ran out to a gate until a hand picked me up "Oi where are you going" he put me down and I ran into my room and just lie down and cried because I miss my brother but it's no use I must be able to protect Chizuru and myself she ran to the train room and got herself bamboo swords and started training until late at night I guess food will be nice now "ngohhhh blood blood BLOOD!" I just stood there that very moment it attacked me I felt a sword swish by my face and the person sliced the head right off having not alot of energy in my body I collasped for a good 10 minutes and saw nobody and I was still where I fell I looked around to see if the person was still there but he wasn't

Who was that person who protected me?

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter (hopefully :D)


	2. Chapter 2: A twist?

Sorry but I kinda changed the story line and this time I want to write Chizuru's perspective I'm kinda new at this so don't kill me

* * *

A few days later (Hikari fully healed)

When I woke up Hikari chan was gone I looked around the headquarters but there was no sign of her I was about to give up until Harada showed up "um, Harada-san wheres Hikari chan?"  
Harada laughed "you worried about her?, she's just doing an errand with Saito because Hijikata requested both of them go"  
Harada had a really sad tone but I didn't ask him why "S-souka(I see) arigato" I was bored without her so I went to eat breakfast with everyone "Oi oi wheres Saito and Hikari" Heisuke said while drunk "they're going on an errand for hijikata-san"  
"ho ho so thery confessed to each other then?"  
"Shinpachi getting drunk in the morning isn't good for you and did you listen what Chizuru said they're going out on an errand and I pretty sure saito wouldn't like someone like Hikari she's too tomboyish" Harada said but he said the last part loud enough for just me to hear

The shoji door opened revealing Saito but Hikari wasn't with him saito saw me and told me Hikari was in her room I went but he stopped me and said that she needs her rest Saito bowed and asked where is Hijikata I told saito he was in his room Saito bowed again and left I wanted to know what the errand that made Hikari so Hikari usually was never tired no matter what happened in gym she was always jumpy but the errand must be really tiring

I wonder I should just go peek at her as I want to her room quietly and she was sleeping but there were to katana's smililer to saito's but the saya "Hikari who's Katana is this?" Hikari still had her eyes closed said it was hers "oh and what errand did Hijikata-san send you on?" "It was to kill some people and went shopping for stuff oh and Chizuru-chan I have something for you" she smiled it was a a sword but shorter then hers "but this sw-" "kodachi" interuppted Hikari she pointed to her desk and there a pink man kimono " take it and wear it with the sword I picked it out since pick suits you the most" I smiled "thanks so much" I'll wear it later "still tired?" she didn't move and it looked she she just drowsed to sleep "get some rest Hikari" I said as I left I heard foot steps as I touched the door I was in shock so I ran to the back of her room and came out from there I was kinda lost since I never saw the back of the HQ before

as I was walking I saw Okita-san Training I was behind a corner part and was surprised at his sharp movements it looked like he was dancing with himself I was so into watching him until he said "wanna join me?" Okita turned to me and smiled here try using this he gave his kodachi I almost fell at the sudden weight Okita chuckkled and I just just started whipping the air Okita stopped me and said " your picky be here and when you swing use your thumbs to swing its much easier In about half an hour I started to get the hang of it and stopped since my back started hurting once I went to my room I feel onto my futon I had a nice long nap until "AHHH" I heard a scream which sounded like Hikari I quickly ran to her room there was a guy with blond hair there he had blue eyes just like saito's but saito's were filled human but the guy in front of me felt different

"itai stop it hurts Kaname stop I don't want to t-" Hikari struggling but had no strength

Kaname? that name was familer I remember Hikari mentioning it about how she hated him or liked I'm not sure but I know he was from an anime not Hakouki but a different one but isn't the edo period but vampire knight was just a fiction not based on any real stuff unless my father didn't create a time machine but a anime machine?. Ok, this is kinda stupid but I know my father is kinda crazy about anime. But I hated anime it was just a waste of time and it's not even real!  
But why would my father create a world of anime kinda childish. What am I thinking about Hikari is being bitten by a vampire I should save her "get away from her"  
when I charged at him he just disapeared leaving Hikari with blood running down her throat I was so shocked I don't know what to do I'm so useless but at least calling the shinigami members will be better I ran out and I saw Harada and yelled out " Harada, Harada help Hikari is Hikari is" before I even finished he ran to Hikari's room being lazy I yelled out " HIJIKATA-SAN HEISUKE NAGAKURA-SAN SAITO-SAN, KONDO-SAN AND SANNAN SAN HELP!  
Only Hijikata, Saito , Nagakura and Heisuke appeared "what's Chizuru-chan?" Nagakura said "Hikari was bitten by a vampire!" for a second everybody laughed but when they heard Hikari screaming

All the four of us ran to Hikari's room until we saw a shocking sight Harada Kissing Hikari-chan Hijikata faked a cough or so he did, Harada opened his eyes and was shock upon seeing all of us He blushed and awkwardly walked out of the it was my imagination but Harada and Saito were staring at each other in a very scary way Hikari choked a cough and opened her eyes, there were pure red Her mouth opened and closed a couple of time in wanting of something I saw her canine teeth slowly being sharp she stood up and walked out of the room "OI where you're going"  
but Hijkata's question feel on deaf ears Hikari started going out of the headquarters and we followed her to see where she was going and I saw the kamane guy with blood dripping down his hand "HIKARI" saito and harada yelled at the same time I never realized how beautiful was Kamne was but Hikari was suddenly putting her mouth on where Kaname wounds was and he put his hand on her hand and she fainted after a few seconds

He picked her up and carried her like a bride Harada ran up to Kaname and punched him in the bilnk an eye Kaname disappered with Hikari Harada punched saito and yelled out " WHY ARE YOU PREVENTING ME TO BE WITH HIKARI SHE NEEDS ME MORE THEN YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE THAT VAMPIRE ESCAPED"  
Saito didn't say anything and left at dinner everybody exepct Saito and Harada were there it was quiet until nagakura took heisuke's food which happens at every meal nothing new I went to bed in thinking where Hikari was.

* * *

I know chizuru said kamane or kamne at times but that's just showing how she couldn't remember kanme's name


End file.
